Etre seul c'est mieux à plusieurs
by Orpheo Luplian
Summary: Dans d'autres circonstances, ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais parlé. Tout n'était dû qu'à un enchaînement d'événements qui les avait amené à se côtoyer. Ils n'avaient rien à foutre ensemble, se supportaient à peine et pourtant, s'ils arrivaient à se lever le matin c'est parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir se retrouver. Etre ensemble. UA, lycée, relations HxH [Sterek]
1. Le crâne éclaté de Greenberg

Bon, je sais que j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cours mais l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire et de poster ce premier chapitre. Le ton est vraiment différent de_ Les voisins de l'appartement n°12_ mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. La publication sera peut-être plus lente, dans la mesure où je ne veux pas ralentir celle de LVDA12. (oui j'abrège parce que c'est trop long et que j'ai la flemme d'écrire le titre en entier à chaque fois. Bon au final j'ai mis dis ans à comprendre qu'elle lettre fallait que j'utilise mais bon…) Enfin, j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire languir si je vois que l'idée est appréciée.

Donc, je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et blablabla.

Voilà, bonne lecture et à très bientôt,

Orpheo.

* * *

Le couloir était plongé dans un silence inconfortable. Peut-être aussi inconfortable que les chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient assis. Stiles gigota sur son siège, incapable de rester sans bouger plus longtemps. Ils attendaient depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des heures mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, il vit que cela faisait seulement dix minutes. Tout de même beaucoup trop de temps pour lui qui ne savait pas rester immobile. L'atmosphère pesante qui régnait l'avait pourtant gardé calme tout ce temps mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il entendit un soupir sur sa gauche et tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était penché en avant, la tête dans les mains et les coudes sur les genoux. Il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui était compréhensible vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Stiles laissa ses yeux dériver une nouvelle fois et observa les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Dans un sens il les connaissait tous. Il partageait la plupart de ses cours avec chacun d'eux et les voyaient tous les jours. Mais mis à part leurs noms, il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre.

En face de lui était assise Lydia Martin. La jeune fille était sûrement la fille la plus populaire du lycée et tous les étudiants la connaissaient au moins de nom. La moitié d'entre eux l'admiraient tandis que l'autre moitié la détestait. Stiles n'avait pas d'avis particulier, si ce n'est que la rousse était vraiment magnifique. Présentement, elle était en train de limer ses ongles comme si de rien n'était mais Stiles avait remarqué les nombreux regards qu'elle lançait vers la porte et il devina que toute cette nonchalance n'était qu'une façade. A ses côté se trouvait son petit-ami, Jackson Whittemore, joueur de l'équipe de crosse à laquelle Stiles appartenait –même s'il restait majoritairement sur le banc de touche- et gros enfoiré de première. Le blond était un mec arrogant qui rabaissait les autres dès qu'il le pouvait et Stiles en avait parfois fais les frais. Mais là, assis sur sa chaise, il perdait de sa superbe et semblait aussi agité que le reste d'entre eux même s'il tentait, comme sa copine, de le dissimuler derrière un visage ennuyé. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille brune se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air angoissé en tripotant les manches de son sweat. Stiles fronça les sourcils un instant, tentant de remettre un nom sur son visage.

…Allison Argent. Nouvelle, elle était arrivée la semaine dernière et Stiles n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se faire une idée sur la jeune fille si ce n'est que son meilleur ami avait tendance à se prendre les portes quand elle passait dans le coin. Il eut un sourire intérieur à cette pensée. Scott avait totalement flashé sur la brune. En face d'elle, pas très loin de Scott, un grand blond était assis, les yeux fermés. Isaac Lahey. Il était lui aussi dans l'équipe de crosse, mais contrairement à Whittemore, il était beaucoup plus discret. A vrai dire, Stiles n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu parler. Son genou droit tressautait frénétiquement, seul marque de son trouble apparente. Il ne restait plus que trois personnes, assises à sa droite. Une fille et deux garçons. La première était blonde. Vêtu d'un survêtement, elle regardait le sol de ses yeux cernés de noir. Erica Reyes. Épileptique. Stiles ne savait plus comment il était au courant mais quand il l'avait appris, il avait directement fait des recherches sur le sujet. Il était curieux de nature. En face d'elle, droit comme un piquet, les yeux fixés sur la porte, se tenait Vernon Boyd. Stiles ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il travaillait à la patinoire. Enfin, à l'extrémité du couloir, Derek Hale croisait les bras, la tête appuyée sur le mur derrière lui et les yeux fermés. Le brun était le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et il ne parlait pas à moins qu'il n'y soit obligé. Taciturne, il était toujours tout seul et ce malgré la popularité qu'il traînait derrière lui. Faut dire aussi qu'il était vraiment attirant, dans le genre brun mystérieux taillé comme un dieu grec.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois et remua sur sa chaise.

Il se leva ensuite brusquement, ne prêtant pas attention aux paires d'yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui en le voyant faire. Il ne supportait pas de rester assis sans rien faire. Il alla se poser près de la fenêtre et tenta de voir quelque chose. Mais rien, les murs obstruaient sa vision et de là où il était, l'entrée du lycée n'était pas visible.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, il se remémora la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans ce couloir, avec ces personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, à attendre qu'on veuille bien venir les chercher.

La matinée s'était plutôt bien passée jusque-là. Les cours n'avaient pas été trop ennuyants et l'heure du déjeuner était vite arrivée.

Sauf que, bien entendu, avec la poisse qu'il avait, cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Alors qu'il était en train de ranger ses bouquins dans son casier, Scott à ses côté en train de se plaindre sur la tonne de devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà à faire, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié le devoir qu'il avait à rendre en cours d'anglais. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles détestait c'était de faire les choses pour rien. Il s'était donc tourné vers son meilleur ami et lui avait expliqué la situation. Il allait retourner chez lui pour récupérer le papier et ce même s'il devait louper le déjeuner pour ça. Scott avait râlé un moment mais au final il s'était proposé pour l'accompagner. Preuve qu'il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Ils avaient donc fait demi-tour jusqu'au hall d'entrée et étaient sortis en faisant fi de la pluie qui tombait.

Et c'était à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment qu'ils l'avaient vu.

A vrai dire, ils ne l'avaient pas vu directement. Ils avaient juste entendu un bruit, étrange, sourd et ensuite tout ce dont Stiles se souvenait c'était les cris et le sang.

Le sang qui sortait du crâne éclaté de Greenberg.

A la vue du corps, Stiles avait relevé la tête, pris d'une soudaine envie de gerber et était tombé sur le regard livide de Scott qui fixait le corps inanimé d'un air éteint. Plus loin, Lydia hurlait, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Jackson était à côté de la rousse et paraissait aussi pâle qu'un mort. Les autres étaient là aussi, fixant le corps sans le voir. Il entendit quelqu'un vomir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils foutaient là eux, au lieu d'être dans le réfectoire mais là tout de suite il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Au final quelqu'un avait parlé. Il ne savait pas qui parce que sur le moment, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement et que ses yeux restaient bloqués sur le corps inerte de son camarade. Puis quelqu'un d'autre était parti chercher un prof, pour le prévenir.

Prévenir que le crâne de Greenberg se vidait à présent sur le bitume.

Ils étaient les seuls témoins du suicide de l'adolescent.

Tous les neuf.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans ce couloir sombre, à attendre qu'on vienne les chercher pendant qu'une ambulance déplaçait le corps brisé de Greenberg et que la nouvelle se rependait dans le lycée, rassasiant d'avantage les étudiant que la nourriture fade et insipide de la cantine.

* * *

« Stiles, reviens t'asseoir. », souffla Scott doucement, le ramenant à la réalité. L'hyperactif haussa les épaules sans se retourner. « 'Pas envie. »

« T'es glauque Stilinki. »

Stiles jeta un regard à Jackson. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de s'assurer que c'était bien arrivé était glauque mais il ne s'ennuya pas à expliquer son comportement au blond. A la place il souffla doucement et reprit son observation. Scott n'insista pas.

Le silence se réinstalla.

« …A votre avis, pourquoi ils nous ont convoqués ? », s'éleva alors la voix de la nouvelle, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Elle était encore pale, et ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui était compréhensible.

Bienvenu à Beacon Hills.

Voyant que personne ne semblait enclin à lui répondre, et qu'elle venait de se recevoir au moins deux regards méprisants en l'espace d'une seconde, Stiles soupira avant de s'y coller : « Ils veulent sûrement qu'on leur dise ce qu'on a vu, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle hocha la tête distraitement.

« On va sûrement être interrogé par le shérif, aussi. », ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif

« Quoi ? », s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix simultanément. Stiles ne s'embêta pas à voir de qui il s'agissait et répondit d'une voix égale. « Il est mort. C'est normal qu'ils essaient de savoir comment c'est arrivé. Tout porte à croire que c'est un suicide mais peut-être qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, alors ils vont nous interroger pour pouvoir répondre à cette question. Et comme on est les seuls témoins… »

Ils se turent après ça, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Vous le connaissiez ? », demanda Allison, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de parler. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde, pensa l'hyperactif en posant ses yeux sur Derek, Boyd et Isaac qui n'avaient eu aucunes réactions en entendant la question.

« Pas vraiment. », finit par lui répondre Scott.

Pas vraiment en effet. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de ce mec, c'était que Finstock, le coach de l'équipe et accessoirement prof d'économie avait une dent contre lui.

Le silence reprit le contrôle de la pièce après ça et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée de Miss Morell, professeur de français et conseillère d'orientation qui était accompagnée de Parrish, l'adjoint au shérif.

* * *

« Stiles, je sais que c'est difficile, mais est-ce que tu peux me raconter avec précision ce que tu as vus tout à l'heure ? »

Il était le premier à passer, puisqu'il avait eu la bonne idée de se lever.

« Je suis sorti avec Scott parce que j'ai oublié le devoir que je devais rendre en anglais chez moi. Je comptais profiter de la pause déjeuner pour le récupérer et ne pas me récolter un zéro mais au moment où on est sorti, j'ai entendu un bruit étrange et quand j'ai tourné la tête, Greenberg était là, par terre. Mort.», finit-il dans un souffle. La tête ensanglantée du jeune homme lui revint en tête dans un flash et il frissonna.

« D'accord », conclut Morell en notant quelque chose dans son calepin. En temps normal il aurait tenté de voir ce qu'elle écrivait mais ce n'était pas vraiment une journée normale puisqu'il venait d'assister à un putain de suicide.

- Tu le connaissais bien ? », Enchaina Parrish, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

Il secoua la tête et répondit avec franchise : « On partageait la plupart de nos cours mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Je ne parle pas à grand monde ici à vrai dire. », dit-il en terminant sa phrase par un haussement d'épaule.

« Je vois. », répondit le jeune adjoint et l'adolescent se demanda brièvement où était son père. « Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, ni vu quoi que ce soit de particulier ? »

« Non.

- Est-ce que tu vu si quelqu'un était avec lui sur le toit ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai seulement tourné la tête quand j'ai entendu un bruit, il était déjà par terre. »

Morell lança un regard d'avertissement à Parrish quand elle le vit rouvrir la bouche. Il se tût avec réticence et Stiles en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? », demanda-t-il vivement. Il sentait sa jambe bouger frénétiquement mais ne chercha pas à arrêter le mouvement. Si ce n'était pas ça, ça serait autre chose. Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et se vautrer dans son lit. Et oublier Greenberg. Le professeur hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Stiles se leva prestement, comme si la chaise était brûlante. Il salua ensuite les deux adultes et se rua hors de la pièce. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, il se sentit déjà mieux et il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Il observa le couloir et remarqua la présence de plusieurs figures parentales. Forcément, ils avaient prévenus les parents, maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était logique. Raison pour laquelle son père n'était pas en train de les interroger, mais bien assis sur un siège, un regard inquiet braqué sur lui.

« Stiles ! », appela-t-il en se levant. En deux seconde, l'adolescent l'avait rejoint et le shérif posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'adolescent sentit le poids dans sa poitrine s'envoler d'un coup. Son père était là, il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui...ça va, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Je suis arrivé en même temps que les pompiers. », répondit le père de Stiles en grimaçant. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ce...ce n'était pas très joli à voir… »

L'adolescent hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il détourna ensuite les yeux du visage inquiet du shérif et s'intéressa aux autres occupants de la pièce. La mère de Scott était là, encore vêtue de sa blouse d'infirmière, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait surement quitté l'hôpital en trombe quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle serrait Scott dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Lydia était entourée par sa mère, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Mr Martin. A côté d'elles se trouvaient les parents de Jackson, aussi guindés qu'il était humainement possible de l'être. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir d'où leur fils tenait son attitude. Un peu plus loin, Reyes était entourée de deux personnes, sûrement ses parents. Lahey était toujours assis au même endroit, seul et il fixait la mère de Scott intensément, d'un regard insondable qui déstabilisa Stiles un instant. Sa gorge se serra subitement sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause et il dévia son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Boyd qui était toujours au même endroit et qui était en train de parler à voix basse avec une vieille femme. La nouvelle était dans les bras de son père et semblait vraiment ébranlée par ce qui était arrivé.

Stiles aperçut alors une jeune femme brune qui avançait au bout du couloir. Elle marchait vite, le visage fermé et son visage ne s'éclaira que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Hale. Pour la première fois en un an, il vit l'expression du brun exprimer autre chose que de l'indifférence et cela lui parut étrange. Hale n'était donc pas qu'une statue lisse et inexpressive ? C'était perturbant.

« Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? », demanda son père, le sortant de ses pensées. « Je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi, ils ont encore besoin de moi ici mais tu peux y aller, je te rejoindrais dès que je pourrais ok ? »

Stiles soupira intérieurement, sachant que son père ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée et ce malgré ses paroles. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il avait l'habitude après tout, mais il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il aurait aimé que le shérif laisse un peu son boulot de côté. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant et répondit après avoir entendu Morell appeler son meilleur ami.

« Je pense que je vais attendre Scott.

- D'accord, je suppose que c'est mieux, vu les circonstances. », répondit-il d'un ton absent et Stiles comprit qu'il l'avait perdu. Le shérif pensait déjà à tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, la paperasse, la procédure, la pseudo-enquête, qui était d'avantage mise en place pour informer des parents soufflés, qui n'avaient rien vu venir plutôt qu'autre chose. C'était toujours comme ça avec les suicides.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard quand le brun à la mâchoire de travers passa devant lui pour se rendre dans le bureau et ils se comprirent sans un mot. John Stilinski partit après avoir serré l'épaule de son fils. « Tu m'appelles au moindre problème d'accord ? »

Il le regarda fixement une dernière fois, semblant chercher quelque chose au fond du regard noisette de Stiles, une faille qui lui ferait comprendre que l'adolescent n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le disait, un appel à l'aide silencieux. Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un regard troublé, mais calme. Cela ne le surpris pas outre mesure, son fils était fort, bien plus qu'il n'en avait l'air, bien plus que lui. Il lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises. L'hyperactif hocha la tête avec un sourire qui apaisa le père et qui lui permit de partir sans se retourner.

Melissa McCall fonça sur lui dès que son père ne fut plus visible et il se retrouva bientôt piégé dans une étreinte. Cela le mit mal-à-l'aise, lui qui n'était pas vraiment habitué aux marques d'affections exceptés les brèves accolades que son père et lui partageaient parfois et qui ne duraient pas assez de temps pour qu'ils puissent en être gênés.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous retrouviez mêlés à ce genre de choses tous les deux ? », souffla-t-elle d'un ton faussement réprobateur. Il sourit tout en se délogeant rapidement -mais d'une façon qui se voulait décontractée- de son étreinte.

« Je crois qu'on attire les problèmes. »

La brune soupira en secouant la tête avant de jeter un bref regard sur la porte qui menait à la « salle d'interrogatoire ». Elle grimaça avant de se tourner vers le fils de son meilleur ami. « Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, c'est la cohue à l'hôpital et ils m'ont déjà appelés plusieurs fois. Vous rentrez bien ensemble Scott et toi ? »

« Oui, oui je le ramènerai. Allez-y ! », répondit-il vivement. Il savait qu'il était difficile pour Melissa de partir sans même dire au revoir à son fils. Le savoir entouré était la seule manière pour elle de se sentir mieux. Ce devait être un truc chez les parents célibataires, son père était pareil.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant et partit après un dernier baiser sur le front. Le ventre de l'hyperactif se serra devant le geste purement maternel mais il secoua la tête pour éviter de dériver de ce côté-là. Il s'assit ensuite en essayant d'ignorer le regard de Lahey sur sa nuque.

Scott ne tarda pas à revenir, et il avait l'air assez chamboulé. Il devait avoir eu le droit aux flashback glauquinets lui aussi.

« Ma mère est partie ? »

Il avait l'air déçu et le cachait beaucoup moins bien que Stiles. Celui-ci hocha la tête distraitement, les yeux rivés sur le père de Jackson. Celui-ci commençait à élever la voix, d'un ton arrogant qui faisait crisser les dents de l'adolescent. Il se plaignait du temps d'attente, décrétait que son fils et lui avaient mieux à faire et étrangement Jackson semblait tendu par son éclat soudain. Il fixait son téléphone en essayant de prétendre que l'attitude de son père ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise mais Stiles n'était pas dupe. C'était flagrant si on observait correctement.

« Allons-y. », lança Scott en attrapant son meilleur ami par l'épaule pour le sortir de sa contemplation. Ils passèrent devant la nouvelle, à qui Scott fit un sourire réconfortant. Elle y répondit par quelque chose qui ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace qu'à un sourire mais au plus grand amusement de l'hyperactif, Scott eu les yeux dans le vague pendant plus de deux minutes après ça. Reyes lui lança un regard étrange quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau et Stiles hocha la tête dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à le regarder comme ça mais c'était un peu agaçant.

L'hyperactif laissa traîner son regard sur Hale une dernière fois, tentant de retrouver la fissure qu'il avait entraperçu à l'arrivée de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait mais le masque impassible avait retrouvé sa place et il en fut étrangement déçu.

Une fois dehors, ils ralentirent le pas. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de rentrer, sachant qu'ils se retrouveraient à nouveau seuls. C'est pourquoi Stiles ne fut pas étonné quand son ami prit la parole.

« Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Ça dépends, t'as de quoi manger ?

Rater le déjeuner ne lui réussissait pas.

- Il doit y'avoir des restes d'hier. », répondit le brun avec une grimace. Grimace qui fit écho sur le visage de l'hyperactif.

« On peut passer au fast-food sinon… »

Ils se fixèrent, un sourire aux lèvres et n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était normal d'avoir aussi faim après avoir assisté à quelque chose d'aussi…glauque et pourtant il pouvait sentir son estomac gargouiller depuis plus de dix minutes. En tournant la tête vers sa droite il remarqua que Scott semblait pensif. Est-ce qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui ? Peut-être. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça. Faire l'autruche et prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé lui paraissait être une bonne idée, c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Il enfouissait tout ce qui le contrariait au fond de son esprit et passait à autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Scott. Son ami avait la plupart du temps besoin de parler, même si c'était dur sur le coup. L'hyperactif l'admirait un peu pour ça. Il faisait face à ses problèmes directement, sans prendre de détours sans fin.

« N'empêche heureusement que tu as réagis tout à l'heure parce que sinon je pense qu'on serait resté planté là comme des cons. », lança Scott alors qu'ils atteignaient la jeep bleue du plus grand.

Stiles fronça les sourcils tout en s'arrêtant devant sa portière ouverte. Il chercha le regard de son meilleur ami mais celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son trouble et avait pris place sur le siège passager tranquillement.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Et bien quand tu as dit qu'il fallait prévenir les professeurs…tu ne t'en souviens pas ? », répondit Scott en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. « En tout cas, ta réaction a fait bouger Hale, en moins de deux il avait disparu dans le lycée. »

Alors c'était lui qui avait pris la parole, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Stiles haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogatif du basané et celui-ci n'insista pas, même en voyant que son meilleur ami semblait ailleurs. L'hyperactif prit place derrière le volant et roula doucement jusqu'à la sortie du parking.

« Hey, regardes Lahey est déjà sorti. », dit-alors Scott, qui fixait le trottoir sur leur droite. « Aucun de ses parents n'est venu, c'est un peu…triste. »

Stiles tourna lui aussi la tête et en effet, il aperçut les cheveux bouclés du coin de l'œil. La remarque de Scott fit écho dans son esprit et il se remémora le regard étrange que le blond avait posé sur la mère de Scott. Sans réfléchir, il ralentit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et fit signe à Scott d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Son ami s'exécuta après lui avoir jeté un regard surpris.

« Hey L-Isaac, tu veux qu'on te ramène ? », demanda l'hyperactif d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. En réalité, il était mortifié et se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Le blond allait refuser à tous les coups et il allait passer pour un con.

Les grands yeux que le blond leur adressa témoignaient de sa surprise et il sembla perdu pendant une minute. Quand il comprit qu'on s'adressait bien à lui et non pas au poteau derrière, il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« C'est gentil de proposer, mais je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de rentrer, je pense que je vais marcher. »

Il eut l'air de regretter sa décision au moment même où il finit sa phrase, fixant la voiture avec envie avant de se reprendre et de leur adresser un petit sourire. Stiles passa sa main sur son crâne rasé en riant nerveusement avant d'hocher la tête. Scott avait quant à lui suivit l'échange, la bouche tordue en un « o » parfait.

« Bon et bien à demain alors. », balança Stiles en répondant au sourire du blond. Ils avaient entrainement de crosse alors il était sûr de ne pas dire de conneries.

« A demain. »

Scott referma la fenêtre après avoir salué Isaac à son tour et l'hyperactif redémarra en essayant de ne pas repenser au rejet cuisant qu'il venait de se prendre.

« Et bah merde, quelle journée. », s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Scott éclata de rire.

* * *

Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, afin que je sache si je la laisse de côté pour me concentrer sur LVDA12 ou si j'alterne entre les deux, tout ça tout ça.

Je suis désolé d'avoir suicidé Greenberg. Vraiment. Mais il me fallait une victime et il était tout désigné. Je suis vilaine. Sinon je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'assister à un suicide alors je suis désolée si la description du corps ou du bruit que celui-ci produit en tombant du toit ne correspond pas à la réalité. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux haha…hum, mon dieu ce que je dis est horrible.

Bref, je vous laisse avant que vous ne réalisiez que je suis une horrible personne et que mes écrits sont les produits du diable.

A très bientôt j'espère,

Orpheo.


	2. La secte des neuf sociopathes

Hey !

Bonne rentrée à tous ! –Désolé si j'en déprime certain(e)s.-

Désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques problèmes internet dû à un déménagement récent. J'ai aussi été pas mal occupée avec la rentrée qui approche ( Lundi putain !) et c'est pour cette raison que ce chapitre n'arrive que maintenant. C'est aussi à cause de ça que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les gentilles reviews qu'on m'a laissé et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Pour le coup ça m'a fait vraiment chier. Vraiment j'ai pété une durite de merde et crié dans mon oreiller. Si, si.

Enfin bon, le voilà. Tout beau, tout propre et prêt à être lu.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un peu lent pour le moment mais ça ira mieux par la suite je vous le promets !

A bientôt

Orpheo

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et seul un trait de lumière qui provenait de la porte permettait à Stiles de voir ce qui l'entourait. Avec un soupir il se tourna vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

5h44.

Il avait dormi quatre heures. Déjà parce qu'il revoyait Greenberg à chaque fois qu'il osait fermer ses paupières et ensuite parce que l'idiot qui partageait son lit piquait toute la place. Il jeta à un regard noir à son meilleur ami mais celui-ci se dissipa dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il fit face aux paupières closes de Scott. L'hyperactif grogna avant de se débarrasser de la couette avec ses pieds. Et en plus, c'était une véritable bouillote. Il crevait de chaud.

Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, et qu'il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à voir sur le plafond, il décida de se lever. Il ne prit pas la peine d'être silencieux puisqu'une bombe pouvait exploser sans que cela ne réveille l'endormi.

Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine. Sans hésitation, il ouvrit l'un des placards duquel il sortit le pot qui contenait le café. Se repérer dans la maison de Scott n'était plus un problème depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il connaissait mieux l'organisation de la maison que le brun lui-même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à faire la vaisselle qui trainait dans l'évier, le bruit de la machine à café en fond. L'odeur se propagea rapidement dans la pièce et Stiles s'attabla une fois que sa boisson fut prête. Le pied tressautant, il jouait avec la fine couche de mousse présente sur le dessus.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent et bientôt il se retrouva à penser à la famille de Greenberg. Il en fût agacé parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir ce genre de réflexions dès le matin mais son esprit ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

Il imagina les parents se lever après que Mr Greenberg ait éteint le réveil. Il vit Mme Greenberg s'affairer dans la cuisine, préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille. Il les entendit discuter de tout et de rien comme tous les matins, le père se plaignant des impôts tandis que la mère soupirait en écoutant son mari. Et puis il assista aux visages défaits des deux parents quand ils réalisèrent que leur fils ne descendrait pas les escaliers pour déjeuner avec eux ce matin, parce qu'il était mort et qu'ils ne le verraient plus.

Stiles se leva d'un bond, le souffle saccadé. Il se précipita ensuite hors de la cuisine et partit chercher de quoi s'habiller. Il piqua des affaires à Scott sans même les regarder et se faufila dans la salle de bain en essayant de garder l'esprit vide de toutes pensées.

* * *

« Stiles c'est toi qui est à l'intérieur ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête en étendant la voix étouffée de la mère son meilleur ami. L'eau froide coulait doucement sur son corps nu et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle de bain depuis un bout de temps. Il s'empressa d'éteindre le robinet et de sortir de la cabine tout en prenant soin de répondre à Melissa.

« Oui, je sors dans quelques minutes !

- Ce n'est pas pressé, c'était juste pour m'assurer que la fin du monde n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Parce que ça aurait été le cas si ?, demanda-t-il, confus.

- Si Scott s'était levé en avance, un jour d'école. », répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

L'adolescent eut un sourire amusé avant de s'habiller prestement pour éviter de monopoliser la salle de bain plus longtemps. En regardant son portable il constata qu'il était déjà 6h30 et qu'il était resté une demi-heure sous la douche.

Une fois sorti, il décida qu'il était temps pour son ami de se lever et il se dirigea vers la chambre. Le voir roupiller tranquillement insuffla en lui une pulsion sadique soudaine et il y céda rapidement. D'un mouvement agile du poignet qui témoignait d'une pratique quotidienne, il tira sur la couette. Il savait cependant que cela ne suffirait pas à réveiller Scott alors il se permit d'ouvrir les volets, noyant ainsi la tanière de son ami d'une lumière aveuglante.

« Enfoiré. », grogna le brun sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir un œil.

Stiles éclata de rire avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami. Celui-ci finit par se lever, les cheveux ébouriffés et la tenue débraillée quand il en eut marre que son meilleur ami enfonce son index dans ses côtes toutes les deux secondes et ils descendirent rejoindre Melissa qui préparait le petit-déjeuner. Un silence s'installa, pourtant inhabituel lorsque Stiles passait la nuit chez les McCall. Le jeune homme pouvait en effet discuter de tout et n'importe quoi sans même avoir besoin d'un interlocuteur. Scott n'était pas très bavard le matin et la plupart du temps il ne faisait que hocher la tête aux palabres de son ami et marmonner un « oui » ou un « non » quand cela était vraiment nécessaire.

L'adolescent à la peau bronzée jeta un regard en coin à son ami quand il le vit jouer avec sa nourriture pensivement, la jambe bougeant de façon frénétique comme à chaque fois qu'il devait rester assis plus de deux minutes. Il se demanda un instant à quoi il pensait avant de conclure qu'il était bien trop tôt pour essayer de comprendre le cerveau particulier de Stiles.

Ils ne partirent pour le lycée qu'une heure plus tard, après que Scott ait mit dix ans à choisir ses vêtements, à la plus grande surprise de l'hyperactif qui n'avait jamais vu son ami se soucier autant de son apparence. Surprise qui se transforma en amusement quand son ami prononça un prénom, de façon somme toute innocente.

Allison.

La nouvelle. Jolie brune aux fossettes.

Qui ne semblait plus quitter les pensées de Scott.

Stiles eut un grand sourire tandis qu'il démarrait sa vieille jeep et le plus petit lui jeta un regard étrange, à la fois interrogatif et effrayé –cette tête annonçait toujours les ennuis- avant d'hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers la vitre. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Tout amusement déserta cependant des deux jeunes hommes quand ils aperçurent la façade du lycée. Stiles n'avait jamais eu autant envie de gerber qu'en l'espace de ces deux derniers jours. Pas pour les même raisons toutefois. Pile à l'endroit où Greenberg se trouvait la veille s'agglutinait à présent tout un groupe de personne, reniflant et sanglotant. Le mur était rempli de fleurs –qui avaient été arrachées de la façon la plus barbare qui soit quelques mètres plus loin- et de mot écrits aux marqueurs bariolés. Une photo du décédé reposait au centre, photo qui provenait visiblement des annales du lycée et qui montrait un jeune homme au regard timide et au sourire hésitant.

Enfoirés d'hypocrites.

L'hyperactif sentit une bouffée de rage remonter dans sa poitrine à la vision de deux idiotes qui chialaient en se prenant dans les bras comme si la nouvelle les touchaient. Aucun de ces abrutis n'avait jamais parlé à ce pauvre mec et voilà qu'ils se mettaient tous à vanter ses qualités –qu'ils inventaient de toute pièce puisqu'ils ne le connaissaient pas- et à se remémorer des souvenirs ridicules. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient fait que le regarder avec mépris ou l'avaient tout bonnement ignoré pendant toute sa scolarité et pourtant si vous les écoutiez à présent, ils vous diraient qu'ils étaient de très bons amis.

Il entendit Scott soupirer à sa gauche.

« Allez, viens ça ne sert à rien de rester là », finit-il par dire en attrapant le bras de Stiles et en l'entrainant vers l'entrée. Son ami devait avoir compris son cheminement de pensé mais il fut tout de même étonné de sa perspicacité soudaine. Pas que son ami soit idiot, mais il n'était pas très observateur et le peu d'empathie qu'il pouvait éprouver se manifestait seulement en présence d'animaux malades.

« Stiles. », appela-t-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir principal pour rejoindre leurs casiers respectifs.

« Hum ?

- C'est moi...ou l'on nous observe ?, chuchota-t-il en jetant de bref regard autours de lui.

- Non ce n'est pas toi.

Il avait en effet perçu les nombreux regards « discrets » de leurs camarades mais il avait préféré penser à autre chose sinon il savait qu'il allait être énervé toute la matinée.

-…Tu-Tu crois que c'est à cause de Greenberg ?

- Non, non…Je penses qu'ils ont juste réalisé à quel point nous étions géniaux. Notre beauté irréelle leur a soudainement sautée aux yeux et- Bien sûr que c'est à cause de Greenberg, Scott ! », répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement en agitant les bras.

Celui-ci ne releva pas, trop habitué et ouvrit son casier en regardant derrière lui de temps à autre pour voir si on le fixait toujours.

« Salut. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Allison les fixait d'un œil hésitant, la main gauche dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle remettait une mèche derrière son oreille. Le visage de Scott s'illumina tandis qu'il adressait le sourire le plus idiot de la planète à la brune.

« Hey... », lança d'ailleurs le plus petit tandis que l'hyperactif lui adressait un signe de la main tout en se balançant sur ses talons.

« Vous aussi vous avez le droit aux coups d'œil insistants d'après ce que je vois. », dit-elle jetant un regard derrière son épaule. Un peu plus loin un groupe de filles les regardaient en chuchotant avant de partir en les fixant comme s'ils étaient des êtres répugnants.

La nouvelle grimaça et Scott ri nerveusement. « Ouais, je me demande ce qu'ils ont tous…

- Ce qu'ils ont tous c'est qu'une rumeur coure selon laquelle nous serions responsable du suicide de Greenberg. », s'écria la voix agacée de Lydia, qui venait d'apparaitre, Jackson à ses côtés. Le blond n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'être là mais il ne dit rien et resta à côté de sa copine, le visage fermé. La jeune fille avait aujourd'hui rassemblé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui complétait sa légère robe bleue. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Raison pour laquelle il ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi ?! »

La rousse jeta un regard ennuyé à Scott et Allison qui venaient de crier tandis que Stiles ouvrait la bouche en grand.

« Responsable dans quel sens ? Genre…on l'a poussé à se suicider ou genre: nous l'avons littéralement poussé ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Scott se tourna vers lui, le visage recouvert par une expression blasée : « C'est vraiment la première chose qui te viens à l'esprit là ? Ils pensent qu'on l'a tué ! », finit-il avec la voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Comment peuvent-ils dire ça ? », souffla la nouvelle, les yeux dans le vide. Scott tourna vers elle un regard concerné tandis que Lydia levait les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu'un idiot a dit que c'était le cas et qu'ils l'ont tous écoutés.

- Mais ils pensent vraiment qu'on a tué Greenberg…tous les neuf ?

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire Stilinski ou t'as fait semblant ? »

Il resta un instant bouche bée qu'elle se souvienne de son nom avant de répondre :

« On ne s'est jamais parlés et eux ils pensent que nous avons orchestré un meurtre tous ensemble. C'est absurde.

- Ce ne sont pas des flèches.

- Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, auquel elle répondit, à sa grande surprise.

Silence.

La sonnerie retentit et le couple s'en alla sans rien ajouter, les laissant tous les trois plantés dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi je sens que la journée va être longue ? », demanda Scott a personne ne particulier. Stiles ricana avant de lui taper l'épaule en guise de soutien.

Allison sortit son emploi du temps de la poche de sa veste et fronça les sourcils un instant en regardant le papier.

« Tu as cours de quoi ? »

La question venait de Scott évidemment, qui n'avait pas lâché la jeune fille du regard depuis qu'elle était apparue dans son champ de vision.

« Physique-chimie.

-Oh, comme nous !

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire devant l'expression de pur ravissement qui peignit les traits de son meilleur ami. Ils prirent la direction de la salle sans tarder, et le silence s'installa alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. Scott semblait vouloir dire quelque chose toutes les deux secondes mais se ravisait à chaque fois et Stiles lançait un regard noir à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Allison semblait pensive mais elle adressait un petit sourire à Scott à chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient ceux du brun, ce que celui-ci considéra comme étant positif.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la salle et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur après un gémissement exagéré de l'hyperactif qui n'était nullement pressé de voir la tronche du professeur Harris. L'adulte avait une dent contre lui pour une raison obscure et il ne se passait pas un cours sans que celui-ci ne fasse une remarque à l'adolescent.

La salle plongea dans un silence tendu dès qu'ils y mirent un pied et Scott soupira en voyant tous les regards converger vers eux. Allison leva les yeux au ciel avant de parcourir la pièce jusqu'à une place en les ignorant. Les deux garçons la suivirent plus lentement et Stiles en profita pour assassiner tous ces idiots du regard. En observant autours de lui, il remarqua la présence d'Isaac et Hale, assis au fond, qui avaient revêtit leurs masques impassible et qui regardaient par la fenêtre comme s'ils n'étaient pas accusés d'avoir poussé un mec au suicide par la majorité des élèves de ce putain de lycée.

« Meurtriers. »

Stiles se tourna d'un coup vers l'abruti qui venait de parler mais il fut coupé par Scott qui le choppa par l'épaule et qui le poussa à marcher jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la moue autoritaire de son ami mais ne dit rien, même quand celui-ci pointa la chaise du doigt pour qu'il s'y asseye.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, il observa la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Parce que sans le vouloir, tous les pseudo-meurtriers étaient assis à côté. Il avait en effet remarqué la présence d'Erica et Boyd sur sa droite et Lydia et Jackson venaient de s'installer à côté d'Allison. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, incluant ses compagnons d'infortune et son rire redoubla. Il devait passer pour un taré mais il n'était plus vraiment à ça près.

« Et bien, je vois que Mr Stilinski n'a toujours pas retrouvé les neurones qui manquaient à son cerveau pour que celui-ci fonctionne correctement. »

Le rire de l'hyperactif disparu pour laisser place à un sourire ironique à la vision de son professeur. Il ne manquait plus que lui tiens.

« Avant de commencer le cours : on m'a demandé de dire aux élèves ayant assisté à…l'accident d'hier de se rendre au bureau du professeur Morell à la fin des cours. »

Les abrutis qui leur servaient de camarades se mirent à chuchoter furieusement en entendant ça et Stiles hésita entre recommencer à rire et se taper la tête contre la table. Il etait certain qu'Harris l'avait fait exprès. A la place, il posa sa tête dans sa main et soupira. Il se demanda ce qu'on leur voulait encore. Ils avaient pourtant tout dit. Aucun d'eux n'avait poussé ce pauvre Greenberg, puisqu'ils avaient tous assistés à la scène d'en bas. Il espérait que les profs ne soit pas aussi crédules que les élèves.

* * *

Les cours avaient été longs.

Entre les élèves qui les regardaient ou murmuraient sur leurs passages, et les professeurs et leurs discours sur « le terrible accident », Scott commençait légèrement à saturer. Il avait plusieurs fois dû retenir son meilleur ami qui voulait aller casser la gueule aux abrutis qui leur balançaient des insultes. Stiles avait toujours été impulsif – son hyperactivité y étant pour beaucoup- et il avait une grande gueule alors il était difficile pour lui d'encaisser sans rien dire. Scott, était quant à lui plus modéré, déjà parce qu'il avait toujours peur qu'une crise d'asthme se déclenche s'il s'énervait trop et ensuite parce qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de raisonner son meilleur ami pour se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Mais là, il commençait à en avoir marre.

La seule chose positive était que Allison était restée avec eux toute la matinée. Il avait donc pu l'admirer pendant des heures et sentir son parfum envoutant à chaque fois que ses cheveux se mouvaient. Stiles l'avait charrié pendant cinq bonnes minutes quand elle les avait laissés pour se rendre aux toilettes et ils avaient finis par chahuter dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que deux terminales leur fasse une remarque méprisante à laquelle Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre.

« Nan mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi cons ! », s'écria d'ailleurs l'hyperactif en fourrant rageusement ses bouquins dans son casier.

« Laisse tomber, demain ils auront trouvés autre chose.

- J'espère parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de rien et là ils auront une raison de me traiter de meurtrier. »

« Allez, allons manger ! »

Le visage de l'hyperactif s'éclaira et il s'empressa de fermer son casier avant d'attraper Scott par l'épaule pour qu'il marche plus vite. Evoquer la nourriture marchait à chaque fois. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien dans la file d'attente, notamment d'Harris qui était un gros con, et aussi de l'entrainement de crosse qui les attendaient en fin de journée. Les plateaux en main, ils se dirigèrent vers une table naturellement mais une jeune fille au nez crochu s'empressa de s'installer et de poser son sac à côté d'elle. Stiles haussa les épaules avant de retourner à sa conversation et de voguer vers une autre table mais encore une fois, des élèves leur barrèrent la route et cette fois-ci Stiles plissa les yeux.

Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il allait encore se mettre en rogne ?

Au bout de la cinquième table à laquelle on leur refusait l'accès, les deux amis sentirent leur patience –déjà fortement ébranlée pour l'un- s'étioler rapidement. Alors que Stiles s'imaginait déjà planter la tête du gros balourd qui venait de lui sourire comme un con dans son assiette pleine de purée, il sentit le basané le tirer par le bras.

« Tiens, regardes elle est libre celle-là !

- Tu déconnes, y'a Hale !

- Et alors on n'a pas trop le choix je te rappelle.

- Je sais pas, il a pas l'air d'humeur…

-…Parce que t'arrives à lire l'expression de son visage toi ?

- Non, je pars du principe qu'il n'est jamais de bonne humeur c'est tout. », répliqua l'hyperactif en haussant les épaules. Scott essaya de réprimer le sourire qui le démangeait mais il échoua lamentablement et entraina un Stiles ricanant vers la table du sombre et stoïque Derek Hale.

« Euh…excuse-moi, on peut s'asseoir ? »

Le brun leva un regard indéchiffrable vers eux et prit un moment pour les dévisager avant de finalement hocher la tête, après ce qui avait semblé être des lustres à Scott. C'était limite si des gouttes de sueurs ne perlaient pas sur son front tellement il était mal à l'aise. Stiles lui jeta son regard « Je te l'avais dit, j'ai toujours raison mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais abruti » avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Et donc, ta voisine ?

- Elle a recommencée ! Elle est complètement folle, et je crois que répondre à ses délires de tarée en miaulant quand elle appelait « Skeeky » n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant elle reste devant la haie pendant des heures à appeler ce foutu chat imaginaire et elle ne lâche pas l'affaire tant que je n'ai pas « miaulé ». Ne ris pas enfoiré, c'est horrible. », répliqua l'hyperactif en frappant son meilleur ami sur l'épaule quand celui-ci s'étouffa de rire avec sa purée.

« Ah vous voilà, je vous ai cherchés partout ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers Allison qui se tenait derrière eux, son plateau dans les mains et Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ?! », s'écria Scott les yeux écarquillés en regardant la brune de bas en haut. Celle-ci soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté du brun. La jeune fille était toute débraillée et ses longs cheveux semblaient avoir affronté une terrible tempête. Elle avait des traces de griffures sur les bras et un trou à son collant.

« Une folle m'a attaquée dans les toilettes en disant que c'était de ma faute si Greenberg était mort. Je commence d'ailleurs à en avoir plus que marre de ces conneries si vous voulez mon avis. », répondit-elle en commençant à manger sans donner plus de détails.

« Merde, elle t'as salement amochée.

- Hum, ça va, comparée à elle, je suis resplendissante. », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. « Salut Derek. »

Le brun qui écoutait leur discussion silencieusement, hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de se replonger dans son assiette. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, en se demandant ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire.

« Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit de casser la gueule à ces abrutis alors que tu m'en empêches depuis ce matin ? », se plaignit-il ensuite en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui était en train de replacer les mèches brunes de sa voisine de façon à ce que cela ressemble de nouveau à quelque chose. Celle-ci avait les joues rosies et tentait de dissimuler sa gêne en prenant de grosses bouchées de son plat. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Scott ne l'écoutait pas et posa sa tête dans sa main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Derek qui contemplait le couple, le regard étrange. Il dut d'ailleurs sentir qu'on l'observait puisqu'il détourna les yeux pour venir les plonger dans les siens. Le contact perdura de longues secondes avant qu'il ne soit coupé quand ils entendirent un éclat de voix derrière eux.

Un mec était en train de gueuler à Isaac de dégager et le blond semblait hésiter entre abdiquer et balancer son plateau dans la tronche de l'importun. Marc Smith, terminal. Un mec banal au visage quelconque qui se prenait pour quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Les pires ces mecs-là. Stiles grimaça et le mouvement de son genou s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait de rester assis sur le banc. Il savait que casser la gueule de ce type ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses mais bordel ça le démangeait.

« Hey, Isaac ! Par ici ! », s'exclama Scott, focalisant par la même occasion tout le réfectoire sur sa personne. Le blond tourna un regard curieux vers eux avant de secouer la tête doucement avec un léger sourire en coin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers leur table après un dernier regard pour Smith qui se mit à ricaner avec ses potes débiles.

« Vous vous rendez comptes qu'on fait exactement ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse ?

- Tu veux dire, nous regrouper afin que la rumeur débile qu'ils font circuler soit crédible, oui je pense que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit à un moment. », répondit Stiles en adressant un sourire ironique au jeune homme qui vint s'asseoir en face de Scott.

« Je déteste cette situation. », lança Lydia en s'installant comme si de rien n'était à côté d'Allison. « Cette salope de Judith n'a pas voulu me prêter son miroir et je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un deuxième dessert. »

« Tu as le droit à un deuxième dessert d'habitude ?! Merde, je veux être une femme.

- Même si tu étais une femme Stilinski, on ne te donnerait rien. Lyd', pourquoi on ne va pas manger avec Danny, je suis sûr qu'il nous a gardé une place. », intervint Jackson sans même jeter un regard aux autres occupants de la table.

« Vas te faire foutre Whittemore, si j'étais une femme je serais courtisée H24 et même toi tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme. », répliqua l'hyperactif avec un sourire coquin en direction du sportif, déclenchant par la même occasion les rires de Scott, Allison et Isaac.

« T'as de sérieux problèmes. », lui dit Jackson avant de focaliser son attention sur Lydia qui avait suivi leur échange d'un air ennuyé.

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que Danny se fasse emmerder à son tour juste parce qu'il traine avec nous. Allez, assieds-toi. »

Le blond marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe mais il finit par abdiquer et prit place en face de sa petite amie. Le silence s'installa après ça, les occupants de la table n'ayant pas l'habitude de se côtoyer, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire et ne parvenaient pas à trouver un sujet sur lequel discuter.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton collant ? », demanda soudainement la rousse, les yeux rivés sur le trou qui déformait le collant de sa camarade. Celle-ci sembla gênée par la question, ce qui était justifié vu que c'était Lydia qui venait de poser la question et la jeune fille était intimidante.

« Une folle, dans les toilettes.

- Cette histoire prend vraiment des proportions énormes, ça devient fatiguant. (Elle soupira avant de lancer un sourire à la brune), enfin j'ai un collant de rechange dans mon casier pour ce genre d'accident si tu veux.

-…Euh, et bien merci. »

« J'adore ta veste en passant ! »

Elles se sourirent et étrangement tous les garçons présents à table eurent la conviction que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer mais comme c'était un truc de gonzesse ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Suite à cela, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent une discussion que les autres occupants de la table écoutèrent distraitement tout en continuant de vider leurs assiettes.

« Boyd et Reyes sont là. »

Le groupe hésita un instant entre regarder l'entrée du réfectoire ou continuer à fixer Hale qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Mon dieu, mais-mais il parle !

- La ferme, Stilinski. », répondit le brun en lui lançant un regard noir. Il se reconcentra ensuite sur son assiette mais celle-ci était malheureusement vide, ce qui provoqua un rictus amusé chez l'hyperactif qui était assis en face de lui.

Pendant que Stiles taquinait son voisin de table, Allison s'était quant à elle tournée vers les deux arrivants pour les inviter à leur table. Boyd marcha vers eux d'un air impassible même si le soupir qu'il venait de pousser démontrait clairement à quel point l'idée de rester assis avec eux l'enchantait tandis que la blonde s'était empressée de les rejoindre et de prendre place à la droite de Stiles qui lui adressa un sourire. Boyd finit par arriver et s'assit à la gauche de Derek sans rien dire.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous allons pouvoir discuter de choses sérieuses. », lança Stiles subitement.

Sa remarque entraina quelques expressions interrogatives. Scott, lui, poussa un soupir en voyant le sourire qu'arborait son meilleur ami. Pourquoi il sentait venir la grosse connerie ?

« Quelle est notre prochaine cible ? », chuchota-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

Allison pouffa, Scott se recouvrit le visage avec sa main mais ses épaules tressautèrent un instant, Jackson dissimula son sourire derrière sa main, Isaac secoua la tête, Erica eut un sourire, Lydia arbora une moue ennuyée et Derek haussa les sourcils tandis que Boyd le regardait d'un air blasé.

L'ambiance détendue se dissipa de façon inattendue quand Stiles se reçut une brique de lait sur la tête. Il resta confus un moment, sous les yeux grand ouverts des autres occupants de la table et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit le liquide couler le long de son crane pour venir s'échouer dans son cou alors que la petite brique en carton s'écrasait sur le sol en un « Poc » retentissant.

La salle plongea dans un silence pesant.

« Je vais les buter. », siffla-t-il en se levant, le visage hermétique.

« Stiles, non ! », s'exclama Scott en voyant son ami se diriger d'un pas lent vers le groupe de mec qui se fendaient la poire à la table d'à côté. Bien sûr que c'était encore Smith, ce mec était une vraie plaie. Stiles l'ignora cependant et s'arrêta devant la table, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

Il ne dit rien et attendit que les abrutis se tournent vers lui. Smith avait encore du lait sur les mains, qu'il avait dû se recevoir en balançant la brique et se les essuyait à présent l'air de rien.

« Un problème ? »

Un problème ? Il lui demandait s'il avait un problème ? Stiles sentit une rage froide s'infiltrer dans tout son être et il sentit son corps trembler sous la puissante émotion qui le submergeait.

Un sourire sans-joie s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

« Si j'ai un problème ?(il eut un reniflement stupéfait ) Hier j'ai eu le malheur de voir un mec s'écraser la face contre le sol, aujourd'hui on m'accuse sans preuve d'avoir poussé ce même mec à se suicider et un petit enculé aux neurones calcinés par la connerie me balance du lait à la tronche pendant que je suis tranquillement en train de déjeuner à cause de cette putain de rumeur à la con. Alors oui, Smith j'ai un problème mais je pense qu'il peut se régler avec mon poing dans ta tronche de merdeux. », asséna-t-il d'une voix froide en appuyant ses mains contre la table et en avançant son visage pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de celui du Terminale.

« Tu veux me tuer moi aussi ? »

Stiles n'aimait pas la violence. Il évitait d'ailleurs toute confrontation et préférait de loin utiliser sa verve naturelle quand il s'agissait de se sortir d'un différent.

Mais parfois, la violence était nécessaire.

Il savait se battre, voulait se battre et allait se battre et ce même si Smith était plus baraqué que lui et qu'il allait surement finir plus amoché. Il s'en foutait, il en avait ras-le-cul qu'on le prenne pour un con et il avait décidé de ne pas réfléchir à ses actes. Pour le moment en tout cas.

C'est pourquoi il attrapa l'enfoiré par le col de son t-shirt et qu'il tira afin qu'il se lève et soit ainsi à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi pas, au moins cette fois-ci je serais accusé pour quelque chose. »

Smith le poussa et Stiles perdit la prise qu'il avait sur son vêtement. Avec une colère qu'il ne se savait pas posséder il élança son bras droit en visant le nez de ce connard. Il imaginait déjà l'os se briser sous ses phalanges et le râle que l'adolescent allait produire.

Il n'atteint jamais sa cible cependant puisqu'une main attrapa son bras en plein vol et il se sentit tirer par une forte poigne. Quand il leva les yeux il remarqua que la main qui enserrait son poignet appartenait à Hale et que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain !

- La ferme. »

Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause du ton sec ou de la prise qui se resserra sur son poignet, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il l'a boucla quand on lui dit de le faire. Derek ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extérieur. A cette heure, l'endroit était désert et la légère brise de ce début septembre rafraîchissait son esprit échaudé.

« Merde ! J'allais lui en foutre une bonne, pourquoi-

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien. Cela n'aurait fait que t'apporter des ennuis et tu le sais. », L'interrompis le brun d'un ton froid. L'hyperactif se mit à faire les cents pas, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour contrer l'argument du plus grand et il finit par soupirer, parce que l'autre avait raison forcément mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Il était censé être celui qui avait raison, c'était son truc merde !

« Mais il m'a balancé du lait à la tronche l'enculé! », rugit-il brusquement. Il venait de passer une main dans ses cheveux et s'était souvenu du lait quand sa main avait effleuré les mèches collantes. Il reprit sa marche, de nouveau énervé.

« J'ai vu ça.

- T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?!

- Surement la même chose. » (Stiles s'arrêta brusquement, lui jeta un regard noir avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais Derek le devança), mais personne ne m'aurait stoppé, j'aurais eu des ennuis et la rumeur n'aurait fait qu'amplifiée au lieu de se tasser comme cela va se produire quand ses idiots auront trouvé autre chose à raconter. »

« Wow, tu sais vraiment parler en fait ! »

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et Stiles laissa apparaître son sourire moqueur.

« Mais c'est de la connerie. Toi, si tu avais fait la même chose, le mec se serait écrasé parce que tu es monsieur-je-suis-mystérieusement-effrayant Derek Hale et personne ne t'aurait fait chier après ça. » Il resta pensif quelque secondes avant d'ajouter : « D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir subi de remarques aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun croisa les bras, faisait ressortir les biceps musclés qu'il cachait sous son pull bleu marine. Il ne répondit pas toutefois et détourna les yeux pour éviter les prunelles brunes de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci renifla avec amusement.

« Je le savais. Personne n'ose se mettre à dos le grand Derek Hale.

Le concerné grogna et voulut protester mais Scott arriva à ce moment-là, les autres sur les talons.

« Putain tu fais chier Hale, je voulais voir Stilinski se rétamer la gueule !

- Vas te faire foutre Jackson.

- Moi je voulais voir Smith s'en prendre une, ce mec est un gros con.

- Merci Isaac, tu es bien le seul qui me soutienne. Tu es mon nouveau meilleur ami à présent. »

« Hey ! »

« Non merci. », rétorqua le blond immédiatement.

« Hey ! »

Scott et Stiles affichaient tous deux une moue outrée qui fit ricaner Jackson.

« Mais je t'ai ramené ton sac !

- Ok, je te garde. », répondit l'hyperactif avec un sourire en prenant le sac qui se trouvait dans la main tendue du brun.

« Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu t'es fait jeter ! »

Mine de rien, Stiles était plutôt content qu'ils l'aient tous rejoint. Il savait que cette soudaine solidarité n'était due qu'à la situation actuelle mais il trouvait tout de même ça sympathique d'être ainsi entouré. Même s'ils le regardaient d'un air blasé ou qu'ils se moquaient de lui, c'était étrangement amical et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugé.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles te nettoyer. », dit alors Erica en pointant son t-shirt taché du menton. Le regard des autres convergea vers le vêtement et Stiles soupira en voyant les taches qui maculaient son t-shirt bordeaux. En effet, on aurait dit qu'on lui-

« On dirait qu'on t'a éjaculé dessus mec, c'est dég'. »

Penser la même chose que Jackson au même moment était vraiment perturbant.

Les filles poussèrent des exclamations dégoûtées alors que Scott et Isaac ricanaient doucement. Boyd garda l'air impassible qui ne semblait jamais le quitter et Derek fronça le nez d'un air délicat qui ne lui allait pas et qui donnait à Stiles l'envie de se marrer.

« Et dire qu'il n'est que midi et qu'on a encore le rendez-vous avec Morell et l'entrainement de crosse, ça me déprime. », lança Scott après avoir regardé sa montre et constaté qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la reprise des cours.

« Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle nous veut. », ajouta Lydia d'un air pensif.

Ils se posaient tous la question...

* * *

Voilà, voilà~

Dans le prochain chapitre : Des révélations, des ennuis, des répliques pourries !

…Nan c'est faux, j'en sais rien encore. (sauf peut-être pour les répliques pourries, elles sont omniprésentes…)

Mais je peux vous affirmer une chose, Isaac sera très présent.

A bientôt :)

Orpheo

Ah et comme d'habitude : n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire si ça va ou si faut que j'arrête le massacre tout ça tout ça !

Promis, cette fois j'y répondrais !


	3. Les dessous de Mary McCoy

Hello~

Me voici donc avec le troisième chapitre ! yeah :D

Chapitre que j'ai mis dix ans à pondre yeah ! :D….Ouais je suis désolée pour ça vraiment mais je suis vraiment très occupée en ce moment, j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire alors je fais de mon mieux même s'il y aura toujours des insatisfaits.

Sinon, je voudrais encore vous remercier pour toutes les review que vous m'avez écrites c'est vraiment gentil de votre part :D, n'arrêtez pas :D

Ah et je voudrais aussi ajouter quelque chose : vous êtes aussi nul que moi en math ! En effet, depuis le début j'écris des conneries et vous me dites rien ! Ils ne sont pas 8 les sagouins mais bien 9 ! Ahlalala bref j'ai tout rectifié, on n'en parle plus jamais et voilà ! XD

Bonne lecture ,

Orpheo

* * *

«…J'ai donc pensé qu'il serait bénéfique pour vous de participer à des sessions avec moi, afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Non.

«…Euh, merci, je suppose mais non merci. »

Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bordel.

« Mais y'a rien à dire putain ! Il est mort, point. »

Ces sessions n'auguraient rien de bon. Discuter était dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas, non.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger. »

Il devait chercher une excuse, dire quelque chose. Il devait arrêter de regarder dans le vide comme un attardé et faire comme les autres et se plaindre.

Isaac se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de son trouble intérieur. Il jeta un œil aux autres et réalisa que ses huit camarades n'avaient pas l'air plus enchantés que lui. En face d'eux se tenait le professeur Morell, les bras croisés. Elle avait le visage neutre mais le ton qu'elle employait était ferme et autoritaire et Isaac sentit une chape de plomb tomber dans son estomac. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y réchapper, il le sentait.

« Si je le peux, c'est même un ordre du directeur, et cette décision a été appuyée par les parents d'élèves. »

Il avait envie de vomir.

Ou de jeter son sac sur la jeune femme. Puis de s'enfuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Déjà parce que Morell ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres. Elle voulait seulement les aider et elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle lui compliquait encore plus la vie.

« Et combien de temps ça va durer vos conneries ? »

Isaac ne savait pas qui parlait, il écoutait à moitié, préférant se concentrer sur son souffle et ses mains tremblantes.

« Une séance d'une demie heure par semaine jusqu'à ce que j'estime que vous n'en n'ayez plus besoin.

Quelle excuse pourrait-il inventer ? Une demi-heure par semaine… il pouvait toujours faire passer ça pour un devoir en groupe. A moins qu'on l'ait prévenu. Dans ce cas-là, il était foutu.

- …Génial.

- Un commentaire Mr Stilinski ?

- Non pas du tout ! J'ai…hâte. », répondit son camarade avec un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage. Isaac enviait sa répartie. Stiles semblait toujours savoir quoi répondre à tout moment. Lui, les répliques lui venaient toujours le soir, quand il était couché et qu'il repensait à la scène. Mais sur le moment, ça restait bloqué et la plupart du temps il finissait par user de ses poings pour se défendre. Enfin ça dépendait avec qui. Des fois il attendait juste que ça passe.

« Je vous dis donc à vendredi. Bonne fin de journée. », lança le professeur avec un sourire éclatant, ne récoltant en retour que des visages blasés. Elle referma la porte de son bureau et ils se retrouvèrent tous les neuf comme des idiots, plantés au milieu du couloir.

Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant. Ils voulaient dire quelque chose, ne savaient pas quoi, réfléchissaient et se perdaient dans leur réflexions pour au final se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Puis Derek soupira, attirant l'attention des autres et il raffermit la prise sur son sac avant de partir sans un dernier regard. Cela sembla être le signal qu'ils attendaient tous et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

Isaac suivit le flot, tout en ayant l'impression qu'une épée de Damoclès flottait au-dessus sa tête.

* * *

« Tu veux qu'on te ramènes ? »

Isaac tourna la tête et comme la veille, il tomba sur les visages interrogatifs de Stiles et Scott. Les deux amis étaient à bord de la vieille jeep du premier et attendaient sa réponse.

Comme la veille il eut envie de dire oui.

Mais comme la veille il refusa. Parce que si rentrer avec eux semblait attrayant, il n'en avait cependant pas le droit. Si son père l'apprenait cela risquait de mal finir et il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, surtout en ce moment.

Il secoua la tête négativement avec un sourire contrit.

Les deux amis le saluèrent et repartirent, le blond les suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue et disparaissent. Il se demanda pourquoi ils continuaient de lui proposer.

Il soupira et reprit sa marche, tout en prenant soin de ne pas aller ni trop vite ni trop lentement.

Il était devenu doué pour grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires de liberté. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais s'il ne les avait pas, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Le blond continua sa route, la démarche tranquille et le cœur bondissant. L'appréhension lui nouait les entrailles. C'était la roulette russe tous les soirs. Bon jour, mauvais jour ? Rien ne pouvait lui annoncer ce qu'il l'attendait.

Comme toujours il arriva devant sa maison après une quinzaine de minutes. Il hésita un instant devant le portail. Il pouvait toujours trainer encore un peu. Il n'était pas obligé de rentrer maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était même pas obligé de rentrer à vrai dire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne plus jamais revenir. Son père le chercherait un moment, pour se donner bonne conscience ou seulement par orgueil, parce qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'il ait eu le cran de s'en aller, mais il finirait par se lasser, assez rapidement même. Parce qu'un verre de Whisky est tout de même plus important, plus important que son bon à rien de fils.

Tout était de sa faute après tout.

Avec un soupir, il poussa la petite porte qui grinça doucement. La rue était déserte et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà rentré. Son père avait pour habitude de garer la voiture dans le garage et de rester assis dans le noir, un verre à la main. Il s'était fait avoir plusieurs fois dans le passé. Pensant être seul, il s'était laissé aller à un peu d'enthousiasme. Ça s'était mal fini à chaque fois. On n'était jamais enthousiaste chez les Lahey, ou tout du moins on ne le montrait pas. Plus depuis longtemps.

Il prit une longue respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La maison était silencieuse et l'ambiance l'oppressa immédiatement. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, qu'il déposa précautionneusement dans le meuble prévu à cet effet avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Il voulait juste aller dans sa chambre, faire ses devoirs et dormir.

La nuit était le seul moment où il pouvait se détendre un minimum. Quand son père s'était finalement endormi à cause de l'alcool et qu'il pouvait s'étendre sur son lit et respirer suffisamment pour faire disparaitre la boule d'angoisse figée dans sa gorge, qui apparaissait dès qu'il pénétrait dans cette maison. Il lisait ensuite un peu, la plupart du temps des BD ou comics, les derniers vestiges d'une enfance oubliée.

« Isaac. »

La respiration du blond se coupa, son cœur rata un battement et il arrêta net ses pas. Il était là, dans le salon et semblait l'attendre. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Jamais. Il recula doucement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son père, rendus vitreux à cause de l'alcool et il se sentit frémir.

« Oui ?, souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de cessions thérapeutiques ?

Les yeux marron étaient ancrés dans les siens. Son père le fixait silencieusement, sans bouger et faisait tourner son verre entre ses mains dans un geste qui se voulait nonchalant.

Isaac sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son cou alors qu'il se figeait, juste à l'entrée de la pièce. Sentant la catastrophe arriver, il se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois-…un, un mec s'est suicidé…hier et je l'ai vu et-

Mais son père ne l'écoutait pas.

« Tu as un problème Isaac ? Tu as besoin de parler Isaac ? », demanda le plus vieux en se levant doucement, les yeux emplit d'une lueur folle qui effraya l'adolescent.

Le blond secouait la tête aux questions de l'adulte tout en reculant doucement. Il savait que quoi qu'il dirait, son père ne l'écouterait pas et déformerait ses paroles.

« Tu as besoin de te plaindre de ton père Isaac ?! », siffla-t-il en s'approchant doucement, un sourire dément sur les lèvres. « Pauvre Isaac, son papa est méchant avec lui ? », singea-t-il en prenant une voix d'enfant.

« N-non…c-

- NE ME MENS PAS ! », Hurla celui-ci en lançant son verre encore à moitié plein en direction de son fils. Le blond l'évita de justesse et sursauta en entendant le bruit fracassant que le verre produisit quand il explosa sur le mur. Isaac se reçut quelques gouttes d'alcool sur le visage mais ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge. Il ne devait pas l'énerver encore plus.

Silence.

L'adolescent regarda le père, le corps figé. Il le fixa comme une biche apeurée fixerait son chasseur, piégée et impuissante. Puis la tension éclata quand l'adulte fonça sur lui en hurlant que c'était de sa faute, le visage plein de rage et les poings en avant. Isaac protesta, cria, supplia mais l'adulte ne l'écouta pas, lui mit quelques coups à l'estomac et dans les côtes. Des endroits stratégiques, qu'il parvenait toujours à respecter et ce malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, des endroits qui lui permettaient de recommencer encore et toujours sans que cela ne se remarque.

Isaac savait ce qu'il l'attendait maintenant et rien d'y penser il se sentait suffoquer. La panique le submergea d'une telle force qu'il se mit à se débattre même si cela lui valut des coups supplémentaires. Son père avait plus de force que lui cependant, même en étant saoul et comme d'habitude il finit par réussir à le trainer dans tout le couloir.

Isaac murmurait.

Isaac s'excusait.

Isaac suppliait.

Mais le père était bien trop loin, enfermé dans des délires qui le rongeaient depuis des années, des années à se convaincre que tous ses malheurs étaient dus à son fils cadet, qu'il était le responsable.

Responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Coupable de celle de son frère aussi.

La cause de sa solitude.

Alors il continua de le trainer, de le tirer dans les escaliers, de lui faire descendre ces foutues marches. Il parvint finalement à le conduire jusqu'au fond de la cave, à l'endroit où se trouvait le congélateur, depuis longtemps vide et débranché.

Les suppliques de Isaac se firent plus fortes, désespérées. Il se débattit encore plus, regardant le bac blanc avec horreur. L'adulte lui cria de la fermer, le frappa encore, avec moins de retenue qu'avant si bien que cette fois-ci son poing atteint la tempe du jeune homme. Celui-ci fut désorienté un instant, et le plus vieux en profita pour le relever et le pousser vers l'appareil électroménager. Isaac fut forcé de se mettre à l'intérieur, les yeux brulants de larmes contenues.

« Papa…

Son gémissement ressemblait à un croissement à cause de la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Il jeta un regard à son père, essayant par ce contact de lui dire à quel point il était désolé.

Il s'excusait de l'avoir énervé, il s'excusait d'être là alors que sa mère et son frère n'était plus.

Il s'excusait de vivre.

Mais les yeux vitreux restèrent hermétiques à sa détresse et bientôt le père abaissa le couvercle sans même un dernier regard, ignorant les gémissements et les pleurs de son enfant.

Il n'avait plus d'enfants.

Le noir encercla Isaac, l'étouffa dans son étreinte et l'enfer commença.

Un enfer sombre et étroit, où il n'entendait que son souffle saccadé, ses gémissements paniqués, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient, qui griffaient sa prison dans une tentative veine de s'enfuir.

Son enfer.

* * *

Son père le laissa sortir une heure plus tard.

Il l'avait déjà laissé beaucoup plus longtemps mais c'était plus rare depuis qu'il était au lycée.

« Si tu ne dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot-

- Je ne dirais rien. », murmura la blond immédiatement, la voix rendue rauque par les cris. Il était épuisé, comme toujours lorsque son père le « punissait ».

- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! », répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec, les yeux froids et les poings serrés. Isaac recula instinctivement et son dos cogna contre le congélateur. Il frémit.

- Montes faire tes devoirs.

Isaac l'écouta sans rien dire et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit. Il voulait se réfugier dans sa chambre, se pelotonner sous sa couette et ne plus jamais sortir de son lit.

Il entendit vaguement son père lui dire qu'il ne dinerait pas, puisqu'il n'était qu'un garnement ingrat mais il ne releva pas, trop pressé de rejoindre la sécurité relative que lui conférait sa chambre. Il pénétra dans la pièce avec un soupir soulagé, sachant que l'adulte le laisserait tranquille pour aujourd'hui.

Sa chambre n'était pas très grande, il y avait juste assez de place pour un lit, un bureau et une commode mais Isaac n'avait pas besoin de plus. Un meuble se trouvait aussi dans un coin, remplis des comics qui avaient autrefois appartenus à son frère. C'est la seule chose que le blond avait pu récupérer avant que son père ne foute le feu aux affaires qui restaient.

L'adolescent ouvrit la fenêtre.

Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il y avait une issue et après une heure épuisante à enchainer crises de panique sur crises de panique, ouvrir la fenêtre devenait une nécessité. Il s'accouda à celle-ci, prit de grandes respirations pour calmer l'angoisse qui semblait toujours tapie dans son esprit. Ses mains finirent par arrêter de trembler et la douleur causée par les coups de son père éclot enfin. Ses côtes le lancèrent et il n'avait pas besoin de relever son t-shirt pour savoir qu'il avait un hématome. Sa tempe lui faisait mal aussi, il n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci. Ses ongles étaient écorchés, ses coudes éraflés mais Isaac se fichait de tout ça, la douleur physique finissait par partir.

Ce n'était pas le cas du reste.

Le blond finit par quitter sa position près de la fenêtre. Il avait des devoirs à faire et il ne pouvait pas y échapper, même s'il ne désirait qu'une chose : Se coucher et dormir. Se laisser aller à l'inconscience apaisante qu'apportait le sommeil.

Et oublier tout le reste.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement.

Ils avaient toujours droit aux regards accusateurs de leur camarades, se faisaient insulter dès que les profs tournaient le dos et les repas du midi étaient toujours aussi tendus même si Isaac devait avouer que manger avec des gens était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. La plupart du temps cependant, il restait silencieux, se contentant d'écouter les autres parler.

Et quand il disait les autres, cela voulait surtout dire : Stiles.

Et Scott, dans une moindre mesure.

Le blond n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant. Le pire étant qu'il pouvait passer d'un sujet à l'autre sans transition, et que ces sujets n'avaient souvent aucuns liens. Le moulin à parole qu'était Stilinski en agaçait certain, comme Whittemore qui l'avait plusieurs fois menacé de l'étouffer avec le contenu de son assiette, ou Hale qui l'assassinait du regard dès qu'il pouvait.

L'hyperactif semblait cependant hermétiques à toutes leurs remarques cyniques ou même à leurs grognements et continuait inlassablement de parler. Isaac, lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite, étrangement apaisé par le bruit de fond que ce flot de paroles produisait. Allison et Lydia rajoutaient parfois leurs grains de sel, appuyant ou contrant les propos de leur camarade qui s'empressait de rebondir, partant dans des théories plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Après le déjeuner, ils repartaient chacun de leur côté mais finissaient inexorablement à coté en classe puisque leurs congénères les fuyaient comme la peste. Ils se parlaient rarement toutefois et pourtant Isaac se sentait entouré, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

S'ils ne se parlaient pas, il semblait pourtant qu'un pacte tacite ait été convenu. Si l'un d'eux venait à être attaqué par un idiot téméraire, les autres débarquaient naturellement pour l'aider. C'était ainsi depuis que Derek avait trainé Stiles hors de la cafétéria mardi dernier.

Les entrainements de crosse étaient aussi tendus puisque la moitié de l'équipe était composée de la bande de Marc Smith. L'autre moitié les regroupaient eux, et Danny qui était resté de leur côté -ou en tout cas du côté de Jackson-. Derek était le capitaine mais Smith faisait tout pour contrer ses ordres et embarquer le plus de joueurs dans ses conneries. Stiles et Scott pestaient sur le banc de touche, Jackson avait failli en foutre une à Smith, Derek grognait à tout va et ne quittait jamais son visage renfrogné pendant que lui, il observait tout ça tout en se demandant quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter.

Lydia et Allison étaient venues les encourager, trainant une Erica hésitante et elles pestaient tout autant si ce n'était plus que les deux idiots plantés sur leur banc. Finstock faisait semblant de ne rien voir et ignorait délibérément les actions un peu limites de ses joueurs.

On pouvait dire que c'était le bordel.

Tous les jours, Stiles et Scott lui proposaient de monter dans la jeep bleue.

Et Jour après jour, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de leur dire non.

Son père l'ignorait depuis mardi et il espérait que cela continue dans ce sens. Il ne comptait pas trop là-dessus néanmoins, d'autant plus sa cession avec Morell avait lieu dans quelque heures et que son père n'allait surement pas le laisser s'en tirer sans rien faire.

Avec un soupir, Isaac traversa la rue afin de rejoindre le parking du lycée. Il avança dans la cohue, traversant les groupes d'adolescents qui chuchotaient, s'esclaffaient, discutaient et s'embrassaient sans vraiment y faire attention. Les yeux dans le vide, il continua son chemin.

Il entra dans l'établissement à la suite d'une jeune fille et se rendit tranquillement jusqu'à son casier. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'autres adolescents, qui agissaient exactement de la même façon que ceux présent à l'extérieur.

Le blond avait une impression étrange.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait alors à la place, il fouilla dans son casier, cherchant son livre de math parmi tous les objets présent à l'intérieur.

« Hey Isaac !

Le concerné se tourna pour voir arriver Stiles et Scott vers lui. Des fois il se demandait s'il leur arrivait de se séparer, parce que cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Genre jamais. Le plus grand s'avança rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Isaac ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à courir dans le sens inverse.

- Stiles, Scott, les salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête pour éviter de paraitre impoli quand ils parvinrent à son niveau.

Scott tapota son épaule avec un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Le brun à la peau mate allait dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par la voix énergique de son meilleur ami, qui semblait presque trépigner sur place. Comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'était à la fois amusant et terrifiant.

- T'es au courant ?!

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'excitation du garçon à la tête rasée.

- Bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas ! Génial, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle moi-même !, s'écria-t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand, ce qui était vraiment extraordinaire selon l'avis du blond. Trop de dents.

Isaac haussa les sourcils, invitant son camarade à parler. Celui-ci resta pourtant silencieux, le regardant avec un air mutin qui rendit le blond suspicieux. Du coin de l'œil, Il entendit Scott soupirer et le vit secouer la tête.

Stilinski prit une voix de publicitaire foireuse avant de se remettre parler, déblatérant avec de grands signes de mains : « Tu ne devineras jamais, c'est vraiment le genre de nouvelles auquel on ne s'attend pas ! Le genre de nouvelle qui nous fait glousser même si on ne l'admettra jamais, le genre de nouvelle qui arrive un peu étrangement, qui semble n'avoir aucun sens mais qui pourtant une fois lâchée prend toute sa signification et-

- Stiles, arrête ton suspens à deux balles et dis-lui, je te rappelle qu'il va falloir qu'on aille en cours un jour… », l'interrompit Scott en se passant la main sur le visage. Isaac, qui avait écouté la tirade de la pile électrique d'un œil de plus en plus ennuyé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air impatient.

Le concerné prit un air sérieux qui ne convainquit personne et continua après avoir agrippé les épaules du blond : « Nous avons été sauvés Isaac. »

Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter de le toucher ?

« Bordel Stilinski, si tu ne t'explique pas clairement dans deux secondes je te jure que-

- Ok, ok très bien. Sous tes airs de gentil garçon, t'es vraiment agressif en fait…

- Stiles…, murmurèrent ses deux camarades d'un ton dangereux.

- Oui, oui l'essentiel j'ai saisi ! Donc ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous ne sommes plus les rebus du lycée.

Alors c'était ça l'impression étrange qu'il avait depuis qu'il était arrivé ? L'attitude des gens envers lui avait radicalement changée, passant du mépris à l'ignorance la plus totale.

- Quoi ?

- Oui je sais j'ai trouvé ça triste aussi mais notre secte a malheureusement perdue tout son charme. Plus de meurtres pour nous. Vraiment c'est dommage, nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses et…

- Stilinski ! Tu t'égares encore ! Comment se fait-il qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles d'un coup ?, demanda le blond d'un ton agacé.

Le brun cligna des yeux. Scott semblait avoir abandonné la conversation et tapotait sur son téléphone. Isaac s'impatientait.

- Ah ça ? C'est tout simple, ils ont découvert que Mary McCoy, une élève de première portait des culottes de grand-mère -et quand je te dis grand-mère c'est vraiment le troisième âge genre informe, couleur indescriptible et tout le tintouin-. Du coup ils sont tous focalisés là-dessus et nous ne les intéressons plus. Ça craint parce que notre secte d'assassins en jetait vachement plus que des slips de vieille. Bon par contre je t'épargne la façon dont ils l'ont su, déjà parce que c'est long et inintéressant – et un peu dégueu aussi- et ensuite parce que je ne veux pas être celui qui dispersera l'info, elle m'a rien fais cette fille. »

Isaac avait eu du mal à suivre. Stiles parlait rapidement, trop. Sa capacité à s'éloigner du sujet principale était aussi hallucinante.

Donc ça y est ? C'était enfin fini ?

Isaac ne put s'empêcher de sourire même s'il ne trouvait pas ça correct vis-à-vis de cette fille, qui allait devenir la victime de leurs camarades à son tour. Il ne la connaissait pas mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la plaindre. Personne ne méritait de subir les moqueries et le mépris de tout un lycée.

« Vous avez appris la nouvelle ?! »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir arriver Allison, Lydia et Erica. Jackson et Danny les suivant de près. Boyd et Derek apparurent seulement quelques secondes plus tard, et ils se retrouvèrent tous en cercle devant le casier d'Isaac.

Scott offrit un sourire éblouissant à Allison tandis que le blond et Stiles répondaient par l'affirmative à la question de Lydia.

« Je trouve ça tout de même dommage de ne pas avoir eu le temps de mettre notre plan à exécution pour Smith, le monde s'en porterait mieux.

- Stiles il n'y a jamais eu de plan pour tuer Smith, répondit Allison

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est dommage ! », rétorqua l'hyperactif en levant les mains en l'air.

- Enfin, au moins vous êtes tranquilles maintenant, intervint Danny en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson.

- Ça vous dis une soirée pizza/films chez moi ce soir pour fêter ça ?, demanda spontanément Scott. Stiles ricana en voyant que son regard était exclusivement tournée vers Allison. Il n'était pas difficile de voir à qui était vraiment destinée la proposition.

Silence.

Puis Boyd s'en alla sans un regard.

-…Ok, je suppose que ça veut dire non, ironisa Stiles avec une grimace en direction de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai mieux à faire, dit à son tour Derek ce qui provoqua un reniflement de la part de l'hyperactif. Le plus grand lui lança un regard noir avant de partir à la suite de Boyd.

- Désolé les abrutis mais rien que l'idée de passer une soirée avec vous deux me donne envie de gerber !, lança Jackson avec un sourire moqueur avant de partir en entrainant Danny avec lui.

- Vas te faire foutre Whittemore ! T'étais pas invité de toute façon, cria Stiles dans sa direction. Il fut complètement ignoré.

Lydia haussa les épaules avant de partir rejoindre son petit-ami.

Scott se tourna vers ceux qui restaient avec nervosité. Se prendre autant de refus d'un coup était difficile à encaisser.

- Je…désolée, je ne peux pas, souffla Erica avec des yeux pleins d'excuses. Elle parut ensuite hésiter un instant avant de se résigner et s'en aller, laissant derrière elle le visage de plus en plus décomposé de Scott qui regrettait vraiment d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-…Désolé, souffla Isaac nerveusement.

Il aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir dire oui.

Le blond disparu à son tour après un dernier regard en direction de ses camarades. Le regret et l'envie pouvaient se lire sur son visage.

Et…ils ne furent plus que trois. Un Scott abattu, un Stiles qui hésitait entre rire et réconforter son pote et une Allison on ne peut plus gênée. La jeune fille se mordillait les lèvres tout en jouant avec la lanière de son sac.

- Je…ça aurait été avec plaisir- Vraiment !- mais…on reçoit de la visite ce weekend et je…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends… », lui répondit Scott avec un sourire de façade. Il était sincère, mais il était tout de même difficile de sourire après toutes ces claques.

- Une autre fois ?, demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

- Pas de soucis !, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, quelque peu revigoré par cette proposition.

- A plus tard les garçons. »

Le silence s'installa tandis que Scott l'observait tourner au bout du couloir.

« Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se faire recaler autant de fois en si peu de temps, lança Stiles avec un sourire moqueur. Comment se porte ta fierté ?

- Elle vient de rendre l'âme, répondit le mulâtre avec un soupir.

Stiles lui tapota le dos :

- Pense aux côtés positifs !

-…Parce qu'il y en a ?

- Bien sûr ! Dis-toi que tu vas passer ta soirée avec le meilleur des meilleurs amis qui existent sur cette planète ! répondit l'hyperactif avec un clin d'œil en passant son bras autour du cou de Scott.

-…Whouah, génial…

- Hey fais gaffe à ce que tu dis McCall ou je t'abandonne à mon tour et te laisse pleurer seul dans ton lit parce que tu n'as pas d'amis. »

Scott éclata de rire.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans un silence pesant qui le faisait hurler intérieurement. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il parler ? Attendre quelle lui pose des questions ?

Il ne savait pas et ça le stressait.

Il était nerveux parce qu'elle n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis le début et qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui, qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il cachait, qu'elle connaissait ses peurs et ses démons.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta tempe Isaac ?

Le blond sursauta, surprit qu'elle prenne la parole. Il se crispa ensuite, tout en essayant de le cacher quand son cerveau intégra ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je me suis pris la porte du placard… je suis assez maladroit, mentit-il avec un sourire contrit.

Le professeur nota quelque chose sur son calepin. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? demanda-t-il le ventre noué.

- Rien d'important, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Juste quelques mots pour me souvenir de ce dont nous avons parlé, avoir une trace écrite. J'ai beaucoup de cessions.

Isaac serra les dents tout en s'exhortant au calme. Plus il serait agité, plus ça semblerait louche.

- Isaac, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là de ton point de vue.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise que vous ne savez pas ?

- Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment-là.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Isaac s'agita sur sa chaise tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Je…je ne sais pas, ça s'est passé tellement vite, il y a eu ce bruit horrible puis il était étendu là en sang… je n'ai pas pu détourner le regard, je suis resté planté là, figé et j'ai regardé le sang couler sans cligner des yeux. C'était horrible…parfois les images resurgissent…d'un coup.

Il était difficile d'en parler. Parler faisait remonter le souvenir à la surface et il était dur de se rappeler d'une chose pareille sans se sentir mal.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connaissais pas. Mais…je suppose qu'il voulait mettre fin à…tout ça. Je pense qu'on peut arriver à un stade où l'on pense que ça n'ira jamais mieux, que quoi que l'on fasse on s'enfoncera toujours un peu plus et que rien ne pourra nous aider à remonter à la surface. Je peux comprendre qu'on puisse être à bout et qu'il arrive un moment où l'on pense que ça ne peut pas être pire, de mourir. Qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter tant qu'on en a encore le courage. Pour que la douleur s'arrête. »

« Il t'est déjà arrivé de penser ce genre de choses Isaac ?

Oui.

- Non. »

* * *

Voilà,

On termine avec une fin toute joyeuse c'est génial :D

A bientôt pour la suite, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus vite mais encore une fois vous n'aurez jamais un chapitre par semaine.

Franchement j'admire ceux qui publie à ce rythme et me demande sincèrement comment il font parce que perso, entre les cours, les devoirs, les transports ( 4h par jours hum…), mes amis et mes autres occupations, mon créneau pour écrire s'est vu très réduit ces derniers temps…

Enfin voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse tranquille :P

Tchu'


End file.
